Harry Potter and the Blade Breakers
by Witch Griselda Ravenwood
Summary: For unknown reasons, our young friends, they are taking to a "world", where the magic will is something on every day in the lives of someone people. Besides, they will to go to the most prestigious Wizarding and Witchcraft School, where they will have to face many dangers… and many enemies.
1. A stole without success

**Disclamer:** J. K. Rowling and Takao Aoki are owners of Harry Potter and Beyblade, respectively. I make this fic non-profit. Only for entertainment and leisure.

* * *

 **Warnings:** If you have not read "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" and the next two books, you have spoilers here. Same, if you have not seen Beyblade V-Force, (though, you can imagine the boys of Beyblade how you see on the first season). This fic will go by alternate line in both universes. Some deaths in the canon could be respected in the case of Harry Potter.

 **Fandom:** Beyblade and Harry Potter.

 **Couple:** Anyone in this moment. But in the Pottery Universe, many canon pairing will be respected. No yaoi. Between the Golden Trio and the Blade Breakers, only exist a friendship.

* * *

 _ **Harry Potter and The Blade Breakers**_

* * *

For unknown reasons, our young friends, they are taking to a "world", where the magic will is something on every day in the lives of someone people. Besides, they will to go to the most prestigious Wizarding and Witchcraft School, where they will have to face many dangers… and many enemies.

* * *

 _ **A stole without success**_

* * *

It's a midnight on a Japanese town. It's all in calm, in special, in front a Dojo. A shadow emerged on a near ally. Cannot sees the form, but him view with expectation this place, he want to appreciate the interior of this building. Suddenly, in his hand, shines a type of a mirror with a light blue. With a deep voice, he said:

"There is a _Spirit_. I think that it would be more complicated to get it".

He got into the building. He opened the door without any difficult, because he had a superhuman condition. He found the thing that he was searching in a jade sword. But he didn't see a two shadows that they noticed his presence in this place.

"You will not take it!"

"Ha! If you think that two muggles like you, could stop me, you are very wrong!" in this moment, the man drew out a wand. He pointing with it to his aggressors. "Petrificus Totalis!"

In same time, one of them, the biggest one, fell on the ground rigid like stone. While the other, the smaller, looked at the scene with horror. Then, he sew the intruder with an intense hate.

"If you do not want the same thing to happen to you, let me do my job."

"You will not take Dragoon!" The little boy tried to stop him, despite what happened to his father.

The masked man, however, repeated the spell again in the infant. Now, no one would stop him. The sword emitted a glitter, as of a certain inconformity, being stripped of the family with which it lived and guarded. The stranger looked with disgust at his attackers, disappearing instantly in front of their eyes.

At the same moment, something similar occurred at the entrance of a store in the United States. Another hooded, he left to the establishment. In his hands, he had a collar. He walked away from it, until he reached the corner, watching with joy that object he had stolen. Like his comrade, the objet shone with luminous, but it is a purple color that emerges on his hands.

"Well, I did not think that Draciel was too easy to get it. The family were not even an obstacle for me".

Somewhere else, there is a dark presence, too. He could see far away, toward on a hill, a great mansion, in the cold lands of the Soviet Union. He entered in the same way similar to his companions. But like the first, he found a boy who had a bow and arrows in his hands.

"You will not take the phoenix here! Not without passing over my corpse!"

"Hmm, I do not have time for now, though I can play with you. _Crucio_!"

The boy squirmed on the floor, with the feeling that something was burning his chest. The punishment ended. With a simple movement of his wand, he removed a medal with a coat of arms that was found. He disappeared in front his eyes of the young boy, still painful because the curse, that the stranger had thrown at him.

"Perfect, I got the Sacred Beast. Now, I'm going to the tiger". An object shone in his hands, causing him to vanish into the air.

He appears elsewhere, but not alone. There were three people, without exception, all dressed in black robes and white masks. They murmured to each other. They were in a village in China. They going to a particular construction on the village. They easily entered on the site. One of them approached the door, closed it and sprinkled a green substance in the doorway. The others had slept a guard, were going to an altar, where was a piece of metal.

"It's sealed, Nott. But if the boy wakes up?"

"Don't worry, Lestreage" his companion said. "Crabbe is giving him some sleeping potion. He will not open his eyes for about half a day". He took the metal piece from its box. "I thought it would be difficult to get them. But eventually, the Dark Lord will have them, finally."

"But they are not all" said Lestrange. "The Dark Lord does not admit of mistakes, and you know, Nott".

"But we couldn't find them." Crabbe was joining them at that moment. "We must return to England."

"Why do you think our master wants this?"

"According to him, they are the key to conquering our world ... and the _muggles_ , too."

They left the place and appeared in a field. They picked up a stone, took out some wands. With them, they touched the object. They were in front of an old and outsized European mansion. Next to this building, there was a family pantheon. Some broken tombs were visible. They entered in the house and went up the stairs to the attic. There was a light from that room, a rodent-like man opened the door.

"Did you get them?" said a cold and whistling voice.

"Yes, Master." The group said in unison.

"Excellent." He smiled a little. He was tall, albino-skinned man. His face was like burned and blurred. His features had a strange, waxy, deformed appearance, and the whites of his eyes were red. He wore a black tunic with poisonous green colour. "For years, I had search for them. Nevertheless, I didn't think that the _muggles_ possessed them, and they would dominate to the perfection. The Great Protecting Spirits of the Hogwarts.

"It means, my Lord..."

"That's right. Dumbledore can't stop me now if I have on my power. Give them to me."

He touched the jade sword, that one of the masked man given him. However, he did not think that this objet shines with such immensity as to cause temporary blindness to all people in the room. The other objects shines too. The light that emerged from each of them, to transform to sparks.

"Don't let them to escape!" The Dark Lord groaned to his servants. But, for bad luck for their, they were not successful, since they immediately disappeared on the spot.

Far from the Mansion, the objects reappeared in an office, with paper airplanes flying from here to there. They were on the desk of a young red-haired man, who was starting to work in that department. Surprised looked at the entities in detail, however with caution.

A book appears after things. It opened. The man watched with some fear of the volume. However, there is no way out. Instead, a note appears on its front pages:

 _Deliver this book, along with these objects, to Albus Dumbledore. He will know what to do with them_.

The man hesitated for a moment. But as inexplicable for himself, he relied on the words of that book. It came into the hands of an old man with a long beard. He smiled when he saw the manuscript brought by the red-haired man. He is in a circular room, with portraits of different people hanging on the wall.

He went to the centre of his study with all things. Concentrating, once he spoke in Latin, with his wand. In same moment, on the floor appears an invocation's circle, emitted a faint white light, illuminating the room.

The objects glowed intensely with the colours that the sacred spirits possessed. They magically transported a Mansion in Russia, in the room where that young archer was attacked. The sacred beasts, in the form of beams of light, came out of that magnificent building.

All have been return to the place to which they belong, hoping that the moment is indicated for the arrival of his guardian. Except one, wishing to stay with that family that live here, again. The Phoenix returned to that coat of arms on which it was situated, to sleep a few more decades. At the very least, he could hide his essence for some time.

* * *

 ** _Phoenix's Nest_**

Well, This fic is a traslation of "Harry Potter y los Blade Breakers", my fic on spanish fandom, uploaded in this plataform (Fanfiction . net). I try to traslate it, I'm sorry for my english. If you want send me any review with your opinions or comments.


	2. Dementors

**Disclamer:** J. K. Rowling y Takao Aoki, are the owners of Harry Potter and Beyblade, respectly. I write this fic without to gain some money for it.

* * *

 _ **Dementors**_

* * *

Thirty years ago has passed since Voldemort tried to steal the Sacred Spirits. With their power, he could defeat to the best wizard of the world, and finally, he could have his the most wished dream. Talking about Albus Dumbledore, our Headmaster, was seeing thought of his office's window, the beautiful nocturne landscape of the lake, or perhaps we could think it, because he really was reflecting about the circumstances of the last year.

The Dead of Cedric Diggory, one of the best pupils in the all his college, and the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In add, the magical community thinks "The boy who lived" was losing his mind because he said the truth about the reappearance of Voldemort. The reality, Harry escaped of him, but in the process, his Hufflepuff's schoolfellow was murdering by The Dark Lord in the Ryddle's graveyard. The Professor not only afraid about the security of Harry Potter, who he was caring in the last fifteen years, but the safety of the new guardians of the Sacred Spirits, too.

In this moment, he was seeing a photography of them. In the picture, has five teens between the thirteen and fourteen years old. The oldest, with a little smile in his face, it's a little rare to see it in him. To the right of him, the next boy, a teen was wearing a typical Chinese clothes. The side contrary of the tallest, a blonde boy was smiling. He was thirteen years old. The smallest, he was wearing glasses and he had in his hands a laptop. In the last, on the middle, a Japanese boy with dark hair and bicolour cap on his hair, smiling too.

The Headmaster remind with this photography has been half year since they were a team. They won for first time (but for the team's captain, he won for second time), the World Beyblade Championship, the sport they love a lot. In an article of _The Guardian_ was talking about it. In this moment, an owl entered into the office by the chimney. It left on his desk a letter and it went the same form like to come.

The Headmaster opened and read the letter. The Minister of Magic removed him of his position of The Chief Warlock in the Wizengamot. Dumbledore doesn´t care the Fugde's actions against him, because he supports to Harry Potter, in special, about Voldemort's return. The Headmaster was surprising because the chief of the British magical community refused it and he pretended it's all right, when the reality the danger is more near to all, now.

"Cornelius, if you only open your eyes" the wizard said. "Now is the time, we should stop to Tom. But you deny to believe in the truth".

In Japan, a young with dark blue hair in a ponytail, wearing with a yellow shirt, a red jacket, grey jeans, white sneakers and a cap bicolour (scarlet and blue), he was running because he was late to go to the school. This is no first time, usually he did and he thinks in this moment about the punished by his school delegate, Hilary Tachibana, will have to him for his unpunctuality.

"Damn it! I don´t like to hear to Tachibana" he said. "Late again, Tyson! You should learn to be punctual! Now, you must clean the classroom". He mimicked her.

In another side of the city, a young with bicolour blue hair, white skin, wearing with a black clothes, he was listening, or perhaps no, his grandfather. He was an old man. He was wearing a dark coat. He was arguing to the youngest, who repelled the eyes' oldest. The person in front of the teen, always impose respect; but fear too. They were in an office with ramparts covered with a green wallpaper, there is a great window, there is a cedar wood desk and there is an executive's black chair. They were talking about the Family's Company. The youngest was boring for the words of the oldest.

"You should learn our family's business, Kai" Voltaire saw with coldness to his grandson.

"What? Do you want I do the same mistakes like you?" He said with nuisance.

In the last months, his grandfather told him about Biovolt, his Family's Enterprise. But the youngest wasn't importing to assume someday the Voltaire's position. Kai wasn't the only heir and he wasn't understanding why his grandfather wants him and not the other person.

"You shouldn't fault the respect to me, Kai!" the oldest said angry.

"You know I don't care Biovolt" He leave quickly for his chair.

"You're the only one who can manage my Company!"

"Ha! You have the Cassandra's daughter like your second option".

The silence between the two Hiwatari come immediately. Voltaire saw with coldness to his heir, while his lips shake because Kai mentioned that girl. He only responded, irritated:

"She doesn't exist to me, Kai"

"Why is she…?"

"Yes, because she's an abnormal, my dear grandson."

"Then, you should find anyone to replace me, because I don't want to follow your orders!" He went next to the door and he determined to go there.

"Kai, become here now!" he hollered with fury to his grandson. But the youngest closed violently the door when he left the office.

While, in a town hidden for the mountains in China, a teen who wore a typical white Chinese clothes, practiced with the kids of his town. They think him like a hero, because he are now the new pride of the tribe of the White Tigers, although he abandoned his community and he carried with him the most valuable of them.

"Come on Lin! You're doing very well!" Rei was saying while his pupil was playing with her beyblade.

"Thanks, Rei" the girl smiled to him with satisfaction.

In the end, in United States, a teen was living with his mother a few months, because he likes to spend time with her. He wore a light yellow shirt, orange jeans. He was exiting to the school with the All Startz, the American team who in another time, he and their pals defeated them.

"Hey, Maxie. Do you want to play basketball?" The black skin young asked him.

"Of course, Eddie!" he smiled and the two boys went to the basketball court.

But anyone of the _Blade_ _Breakers_ couldn't think who someone watched them. At a terrifying and old mansion. It was belonged to a rich family of that town, whose were murdered in mysteries circumstances. In same form, the last year, a gardener was killed in that house, too.

Now, a tall man, with sallow skin, wearing a black tunica. He spoken with a bald-headed man who had scabs in his skin and he had a silver hand in his left arm. They were observed in a peculiar symbol on the floor, where the boys' images were sawn here.

"They don't know the power they have in their hands" the hooded said. "An extraordinary power. At least the grandfather of that boy" in this moment on the floor, Kai appeared to run. "That muggle wasn't a stupid. He used his grandson like a Sacred Spirits' gleaner, because he knows all power of them."

"Master, what do you think to do?"

"Hum…" Voldemort meditated. "In Japan, we aren't recognized like here, The United Kingdom, my servant. We need to reunite them again, if I want to defeat to Dumbledore" he smiled. "But, fortunately for us, the foolish Minister of Magic don't believe anything to my return."

"But, Master… Don't you think the boys…?"

"Wormtail, Wormtail" he said with indifference. "Perhaps, do you think Lord Voldemort can't defeat insignificants muggles teenagers?"

"No! I don't think… I don't want to say it, Master" he responded with fear.

"I hope it, Wormtail" he saw unfriendliness to his servant. "I need you send it to Dolohov's son" he gave a letter to him. "If you lose it, you repent to serve to me".

"Y-yes, Master. I'm going to do to you order me" the man left the room immediately, but he was transforming into a hairless rat.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

"One week more and we'll free, Chief! No more Hilary! No more homework! No more Hilary! We'll say good-bye to projects! No more Hilary!" He stopped himself when he saw his friend don't say anything. He asked him. "Hey Chief, Are you fine? You're in silence since we left to school." While the boy with dark blue hair was said it, the smallest was thinking profoundly. "You don't complain me for my comments".

"No, it's nothing, Tyson" he said worried. "I'm only ask me…"

"Why did we receive a letter yesterday?" he ask him, while he take out from his bag that letter.

"Yes" the boy with glasses respond. "I don't know because Mr. Dickenson will meet us again, if the next tournament will be the next year".

"Maybe, he is only nostalgic. He wants to see his old team". He stopped while he saw a girl far away. His faces was paled to the fear. "Oh, no! She is here! And she isn't alone!" A brunette girl had in hers hands a broom. And a group of female teens were following her. "Chief, you should hide me!" he whispered.

"Quickly! Come on! For this alley!" he said. The girls were passing along. When they're gone, the Chief questioned Tyson. "What are you doing her in this time?"

"Me? Nothing! She only wants to castigate me for any reason!" he said. "Look! She came with all Student's Council. I hope she may to be tired to search me. Come on! We'll go to your restaurant".

"It isn't a good idea. It's the first place where she going to look for you".

"And then?"

"Huh…" he look around until he found an Antique Store. "Why do we entry here? Hilary won't think you stay in this place". The boy with a cap nodded.

They entered here by themselves. The place had a mystic air, because for all relics whose were being in this store. There were antique maps, scrolls, old books. Shields were hung on the walls. The medieval armours were on the corners, and other objects.

But they were surprising when they saw a person here. They didn't believe they found him in an antique shop in this moment. He was in the fond of the store. He was reading a yellow book and he was listening music with headphones. Tyson had an idea: He'll bother his friend… but in this moment, someone stopped him, took his shoulder.

"You shouldn't pick on. He is busy. I won't to do, if I'm you". A fifteen girl said. She was a black long hair until her waist, brunette skin and red eyes. Her appearance was caught his attention, perhaps because the girl was a foreign, although there was something familiar in her. But he couldn't recognize what it is. The girl was dressing with a red shirt with violet suspenders, a dark green jeans and a pair of brown boots.

"We sorry for to entry here. But, we admit is a surprise we find him here. If I don't bother you, who are you?"

"I'm Aneshka Black. Welcome to my store" she said, while she scrutinized them. "I accept yours apologies" she smiled to the smallest boy. "You can be here. But if you make troubles here as usual you do, you will get out here, Granger".

"Wait, how do you know I'm troublemaker?" he asked, angry.

"He always talks about you" she said while she pointed the other visitor. "And I listened rumours about you in the news, Granger. I don't ask you who are you, _Blade Breakers_ ". She shrugged.

Aneshka returned back with the Russian. When finally she was with him, she touched his shoulder. The boy with bicolour hair retired his headphone and he listened to all she whispered in his ear. She told about the Tyson and Kenny's arrival to the shop. He frowned. He murmured something unintelligible to the two Japanese boys. He turned where his teammates were here. He was surprised to see them, near to the shelves, they watching him.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked them, a little irritated, when the boys went next to him.

"Hey, what is the way to say 'hello' to your friends?" Tyson said a little angry, a little mock with his captain.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned again, ignored the comment of his friend.

"Eh… well, Kai. I brought Tyson here because we have to see some relics by ourselves" Kenny talked uncertainty. "They were interested by us to the History Class.

"Yes, of course" the Russian said ironically. "I could believe you brought here by yourself, but I don't think Tyson went by himself. I can't believe see him at an antique store".

"I can say the same for you, Kai" Tyson spoken angrily.

"I usually come here when I want stay far away to my grandfather" he responded. He saw the girl and he smiled her wryly. "And the same time, I bother to Annia.

"Very funny, Kai" she looked him reproachfully. "You don't believe him. He likes to spend time with me, in special on vacations. He usually hang around here". She laughed, but he only saw her furiously.

"Did you meet our grumpy captain before?" Tyson questioned her, while he was surprised because another person, except to his teammates, had a friendship with the Russian.

"Yes I did, since…" She looked to Kai "…since, we were at elementary school in Russia when we were children" she finally said. The Russian saw her surprised, but he didn't refused her. "By the way. I have to go to the cellar for something. Kai, if you don't have a trouble, could you help me to look out the store?" the boy with bicolour hair nodded while the girl dressed a black tunic over her clothes. Tyson thought she was disguising with it.

"Hum, whatever as you want" he only said, meanwhile the girl entered to the door behind the counter.

"I didn't know you had more friends than us". The dark blue haired boy said while he saw his captain. After, he looked how the girl left the room. "Unless, she could be…" In his face, a smiled was appeared. "Is she your girlfriend?" Tyson picked on Kai.

"No, she isn't" he said coldly. "She is only… an ex classmate who I visit every summer. She studies at a boarding school in United Kingdom. But since two years, she went a boarding school in Japan for student exchange":

"It's weird. I don't understand the reason what she went to Japan. She could have troubles with the language. Should she to study better in the UK than here?"

"It is not my problem, but it's an Annia's decision, after all."

"Does she have Russian nationality too?"

"No, she doesn't. She only has British nationality"

"Do you know where she is studying?"

"No, I don't" he frowned to him. "Also, why are you interesting to Annia?"

"You don't think bad things, Kai. Because I want to meet the person, except to Rei, who can coexist with our grumpy captain and lives to talk about it. But, I admit she is very bizarre. She wears clothes like in Halloween, but it is summer, yet" he said. But the Russian was whitened a little, because he listened _these_ _season._ He frowned to Tyson. "Come on, man! She's weird!"

The Russian young looked coldly his friend for a while. After, he put his headphones by himself and he read his book by himself, too. The silent was became in the room. The Chief was appreciating by himself the different relics in the store. Tyson preferred to sit down on the chair back to the counter. When he looked to the Kai's book, he could read in the book cover the title _"Alchemy, History and Great Personalities"_. He raised his eyebrow, because, he never thought the Russian liked the occultism.

Boring, Tyson preferred to go around to the shop. It was very strange the girl didn't return yet. But, when he looked to Kai, the Russian didn't care, maybe. Definitely, Granger didn't have a good idea, because Kenny talked about the history over the relics.

The girl came back ten minutes after. Two medieval swords was taken for her. They was hidden in their covers. They was hung on the walls. She saw hers visitors, laughing softly because Tyson was despaired when he listened to Kenny about history lesson. She talked with the Russian boy:

"After all, they're very nice. I was thinking they were nasty" She whispered him. Kai looked her, while he raised his eyebrow. "You know, I was thinking Tyson was a pedant boy like another person…"

"Very funny, Aneshka" he expressed angrily, because he understood the hint. He saw his friends. "You should be more careful. Tyson thinks you're weird person".

"Is it a new?" she responded severely. "I'm used to hearing it in the mouth of another people and they used to call me weirdo".

"Well, if you don't put the tunic here, he don't think it, Aneshka" he said.

"Everyone have a mistake in sometimes" she responded angrily.

They can't to talk more, because a grey owl entered by the window, with a letter was taken by itself in his peak. The boys was surprising. When the owl landed in the Aneshka's shoulder, the animal gave the letter to her and it flew again to the window, left the store. She opened the epistle and smiled. She looked the great watch shaped like a cat on the wall.

"Who sent this letter? Because it's a weird form to receive the mail" Tyson asked her.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to close the store. You should leave here, please" the dark blue haired boy was going to reclaim, but his captain saw him severely. He didn't say anything. "I always close to five o'clock every day. And it's Friday, too". The Japanese boys left finally the store, but the Russian stayed here, yet.

"Who sent you the letter?" he questioned her.

"It's from the Deputy Headmistress of my College" she said while she gave it him. "I will return to United Kingdom the next September 1st, after all. My student exchange was finishing in this week. By the way, did you finish to read my book?" she asked him.

"You know, your books are more interesting than I'm use to read in my school" he said angrily, while he closed the book and gave it her. "Although, in the first time, I had doubt _your world_ was existed."

"I know. It's more difficult to understand some people had special abilities. But," she laughed softly. "I have someone to bother to him with all knowledge".

"Ha, ha, very funny" he said ironically. He saw the letter again and said: "I read you're in fifth year. You always say me it's a difficult grade, like seventh year, too".

"And it's true! The most important tests on my life will be doing by me! If I don't pass my exams in this year, I can't study a career!" she said nervously.

"Keep calm!" he ordered her. "You shouldn't to be crazy before the time!"

"You can mockery to me like you want!" she said offended. "By the way, will you come back to the Mansion?" she change the conversation theme.

"No, I won't. In this moment, I want to avoid to Voltaire as much time as possible". He responded. Suddenly, a smile was appearing in his face. "Annia, I was thinking if you may…"

"No. Even if he deserves it, I can't do it. I think you like to see me in troubles, Kai" she expressed.

"I'm going waiting when you have the age to do it, Aneshka" he smiled her like a mock. She only was in annoyance for that comment.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

The week has gone very fast. And the holydays is finally here, in special, for the kids don't like to go to the school. A Chinese boy had arrived to Japan the Monday in the afternoon. He was waiting his friend in a block where they're going to meet them. For lucky, the Chinese by found two of them. One of them was Kai; the another, was a blonde flecked boy with blue eyes, white skin. In this moment, he was smiled him.

"Hello, guys!" he said cheerfully. However, he noticed two of his friend are missing. "I see Tyson and Kenny hadn't to arrive here, yet".

"It isn't a new, Rei" the Russian commented with sarcasm.

"Oh, come on Kai!" the blonde said. "Don't be so rude with them. After all, we're going to be a team again."

"Hum"

"I don't think it's a bad idea to be The _Blade Breakers_ again" Rei expressed. He waited, but he didn't have any response by his captain. "Well, we only have to wait them here".

The half hour passed fast. But they didn´t see any soul on the street. Tired for waiting their friends, the eldest said:

"We can't wait for them for more time. Let's go!"

The other two boys didn't have any option but they followed him. While they were walking on the street, Kai was thinking about the meeting with Mr. Dickenson will being this afternoon with them. It was very strange they had called by the President of the BBA in summer. Because, any tournament will being to celebrate in the next six months. When they walked by those lonely avenues, the Russian thinks something was wrong.

He wasn't the only one to think the same. Rei watched stealthily around them. It was very strange they didn't see any people. It was early, already six o'clock. Suddenly, they listened a noise behind them. Fortunately, only were Tyson and Kenny, whose were ran towards them.

"You're so bad with us! You left us!"

"If you were more punctual" Kai reclaimed him.

Tyson and Kai started to dispute between them. Rei was calmed when he saw his friends followed them. They continued to walk to BBA's buildings. Suddenly, Rei and Kai felt a chill in the air. The Russian was uncomfortable with this situation. The night fell while the climate is cold. The street became gloomier when they was walking more. The Chinese boy looked after around, again.

"Cut it out!" Kai said, warning them. "Something is coming" he whispered, while he look after all the street.

"Guys, am I crazy? I think the temperature has drooped" the boy with red and blue cap while he embrace himself. He try keep the warm by himself.

"I think it, too." The Russian expressed while his skin was pale.

All happened very fast. The darkness covered all and turned off all the light. Even the moon and starts was covered with a black cloak like it was magic. The boys felt the air colder while they smelled a rotten odour was approached to them. The air felt heavy. They thought they never will be happy in this moment. Someone remembered the worst memories in their lives.

Kai was pale than a chalk. He fell over the floor and his breathing was irregular. He was feared while two hooded silhouettes were gliding to them. He reminded to see them in the Annia's books. The Russian got up with difficultly. He tried to step back of them.

"Child, you shouldn't try it. After all, you can't escape of them" a man's voice said in the shadows. "I don't think you can save yourself to the dementors."

He shut up. In this moment, a light appeared in the distance. It was a ghost… No, it was a shining silver wolf. It hit those creatures. In the every boy's pocket except Kenny, a shield has emerged and protected them. The dementors advanced to him quickly, but the silver wolf saved him and drove them away. The darkness despaired and the Russian saw a well-known silhouette emerging into it.

"Annia!" he whispered astonished.

"It isn't your business, Black!"

"Fine, if you pick on them, I will stand up to you, Dolohov!" she said angrily. "I see you followed your father steps" she looked him with disgust.

"You should be like your aunt Bellatrix!" He replied while he looked down on her.

" _Stupefy!_ " She expressed while she attacked him with her wooden wand. Lights appeared and flew to the young man. But he had a wand, too, and did a counterattack.

" _Protego!_ " a shield protect him, avoided the charm. He stopped the battle. "I'm sorry, Black, but I can't play with you, now. My Master is calling me and I have to go". He touched his left arm. After, he was disappearing in front their eyes.

The Russian didn't recover to all, but he stand up to the floor with difficulty. He went next to the girl, who had not noticed him until he was at her side and he called her.

"Annia, you should not did it" he said.

She looked him with surprise. Then, she saw Kai's friends. They were shocking by all just had happened in front their eyes. Kai watched her. He wanted an explanation about this situation. She tried unsuccessfully to hide his left hand, where her 12 ½'', ebony wand was carried. The red and golden sparkles still was produced by itself.

Annia knew she was a big trouble, even she salved theirs lives. She didn't want to know how it can affected her in her future. She didn't have any choice. Frightened, she wrapped her wand, and with determination, she said to them:

"I say only that Dolohov deceived you. He send you the letters" her hand was trembled, but she went through with it. "I'm sorry you saw this and I'll feel much more..." She lifted her wand toward them. "…but I have to erase yours memories".

"Annia" Kai interrupted her while he interposed between the Englishwoman and his friends. "I don't let you to do it!" He said hardly, while he was taking care of her.

"I'm afraid so but I have to do. More for you, my cousin" she said sadly, still was taking her wand in her hand.

"Cousin?" The other boys expressed shocked while Kai look after her with angry, because she is going to modify the memories to him and his friends in any moment…

* * *

 ** _Phoenix's nest._**

I know, I traslated very late this chapter. But I am still writting the original, _Harry Potter y los Blade Breakers_ (spanish version)had eleven episodes in this moment (I think I may upload the twelve the next week. I'm afraid, because the chaps are more long than this. But I'll try to traslate the next as soon as posible.

Thanks a lot to Neko Skies (here and in spanish version) and alrius for the fav. You know, if you have any doubt, review or congratulation, you may write me in MP and/or review. Good-bye for now!


End file.
